The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Persicaria microcephela, herein be referred to as `Red Dragon`. `Red Dragon` is unique in that it has purple-brown colored spring foliage, red stems, and is clump-forming.
The new Persicaria was discovered as a naturally occurring mutant seedling that arose in a crop of Persicaria microphela (unpatented) that was grown for medicinal purposes in Nanjing, China. The new invention was selected because it is unique in that the spring foliage emerges a deep purple-brown color, the stems are red and the plant exhibits a clump-forming growth habit. Persicaria microphela has green foliage throughout the growth season, has green stems and has a stoloniferous growth habit. Although the inventor cannot say with certainty, both the pollen and seed parent are presumed to be Persicaria microcephela as no other species of Persicaria were present in the cultivated area where `Red Dragon` was discovered. There are no cultivars of Persicaria microphela currently in commerce.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking cuttings in St. John, Ind. on April, 1997 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.